PMK-2
|country = |period = early 1990s |issued = }} Development After several years in service, research began to improve the PMK-1 Gas Mask and address its limitations. Although it is unclear what the exact issues are as information regarding the reason for the development of the PMK-2 have yet to be released on the internet, collectors and users of the PMK-1 have noted problems related to fogging and the limitation of being able to mount a filter only on one side of the mask (usually left). Being only friendly to right-handed shooters, this was a problem thus the next gas mask had to be able to mount filters on both sides of the mask. With anti-fog stickers still being the norm, the successor to the PMK-1 would still use this as the oral nasal mask (inner mask) to solve fogging, which was already used by western countries' gas masks, have yet to be applied by the Russians on their masks. Upgrades The PMK-2 respirator is essentially a PMK-1 that can mount filters on both sides of the mask. However, instead of having two filter ports on both sides mounted all the time with the unused port capped by a plug, the PMK-2 differs by having a different setup. Using a detachable blanking plug and a removable filter port, the PMK-2 is prepared by the user mounting the filter port on the desired side of the mask and the blanking plug on the unused side. This makes this mask ambidextrous. Although the extra steps can be a hassle for some, the mask is effective. It uses the same threaded GP-7 filters as the PMK-1 although a newer filter (made a few years later than the PMK-1 filters) usually comes with the kit. PMK-2's can be found with Bulgarian filters, bags and markings however it is unknown if it was used by civilians or the military. Features * Triangular lenses for wider field of view * Voice diaphragm * Drinking tube which wraps around the voice diaphragm and attaches under the exhale valve * Rubber 5-point harness * Dual 40mm filter ports * Rubber flap around the inside of the mask for better seal The mask comes in 3 sizes 1,2 and 3 small,medium and large respectively. Harness Due to the harness being made of rubber it will pull on longer hair, the harness is also adjustable. The harness is removable/replaceable due to fact that the harness is secured using plastic fasteners instead of being integrated in the mask Filter The filter is quite similar to a GP-7 filter sharing the ridges on top as well as sharing shape and size. This filter is not known to contain asbestos and is generally considered safer than the GP-5 filters. Usually the filter will come wrapped in brown paper and sealed with a cap on the top and a rubber seal on the bottom. Standard kit A standard PMK kit comes with * MB-1-80 mask * Canvas carrying bag * Outserts * Anti-fog inserts * Filter EO.1.15.01 * Hydrophobic green filter sock * Black plastic spacer for use with filter sock * Canteen * Spare drinking tube * Detachable blanking plug * Removable GOST filter port * IPP-8 decontamination kit Popular Culture The PMK-2 is a cosmetic item in the game Killing Floor 2. Gallery Russian Soldiers Wearing PMK-2 And PMK-1 Gas Masks.jpg|The PMK-2 and PMK-1 Gas Masks that are in use with the Russian Armed Forces today. Now only used for training. Russian PMK-2 Gas Mask.jpg|A PMK-2. Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:Russia Category:GOST 8762-75 Category:Cold War Era Mask